The present invention relates to charger control in a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing hybrid power control in an electronic device.
According to the related art, a conventional charger system may be implemented within a conventional multifunctional mobile phone for charging a battery thereof, and the conventional charger system may comprise an inductor for a certain purpose. Based on this conventional design, some problems may occur. For example, as the height of the inductor is typically limited by the thickness of the conventional multifunctional mobile phone, and as the inductance value of the inductor is typically proportional to the height of the inductor, there may be a tradeoff between the thickness of the conventional multifunctional mobile phone and the characteristic corresponding to the inductance value of the inductor. In addition, the inductor may occupy a significant volume of space within the conventional multifunctional mobile phone, and may be idle in a situation where the conventional charger system is not operating for the certain purpose. The volume occupied by this inductor seems to be wasted when the inductor is idle in this situation, since the volume occupied by this inductor can never be used by any other component in the lifetime of the conventional multifunctional mobile phone. Thus, a novel architecture is required for sharing components to allow multi-purpose usage, in order to increase the utilization rate of the components in the whole system.